Into the Chamber
by Pup03
Summary: A story set after Oh Brother! Takes place during Harry's second year after going into the Chamber of Secrets. Albus is Harry and Severus' father and there is an established relationship. This story does contain discipline in the form of spanking.


**Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter or any part of the HP Universe.**

**Warning: This story contains a spanking scene if that offends you please discontinue reading. You have been warned.**

**Into the Chamber**

"Ron! RON! Are you ok?" Harry yelled from the other side of the rubble.

"I'm fine. Lockhart's wand backfired. I can't get through the rubble," Ron yelled back, clearly distressed.

"Ron go find Professor Snape or the Headmistress. Accio my Nimbus like Sev taught us to do. I'm going after Ginny," Harry said determinedly.

"What about Lockhart?" Ron asked. Before Harry had a chance to respond, Ron knocked Lockhart out with a small stone he retrieved from the ground.

Harry flinched when Ron struck Lockhart in the head, but couldn't help but feel a little satisfaction. The blithering fraud did just try to obliviate him and his best friend. "Well that works, now go!"

"Harry, maybe you should wait," Ron implored.

"No. There's no time. We don't know what's happening to Ginny," Harry explained quickly.

"Alright. Be careful mate."

And with those words, Harry heard Ron accio his Nimbus, and once he saw Ron mount the broom, Harry delved deeper into the chamber.

Harry reached what appeared to be another sealed entrance, and as he did in the girls' lavatory he spoke in Parselmouth, _Open_, and the serpents in the circular stone moved and granted Harry access.

As the door moved Harry peered down the long stone walkway and saw Ginny lying on the cold, wet floor unmoving.

Immediately Harry ran to her and knelt by her side, "Ginny! Ginny, wake up. Wake up! We've got to get out of here."

"Hello Harry, I've been waiting for you," a young man of about sixteen years old said.

"Tom? Tom Riddle? You've got to help me get Ginny out of here. We have to move now, there is a basilisk moving around Hogwarts, and this is its lair. Hermione figured it out," Harry explained.

"Mudbloods!" Tom spat out in complete disgust as he picked Harry's wand up from the chamber floor.

Harry looked up at the ghost of a boy with a very confused expression, "Give me my wand Tom."

"I can see that you are lost Harry Potter. Let me help put things into perspective for you." With Harry's wand the young man spelled out, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Then with a wave of the wand the letters began to move until they read, _I am Lord Voldemort._

Harry whispered out, "Voldemort."

"That's right Harry. I am Voldemort," he said sneering.

With a smirk on his face that rivaled his brother's Harry said, "You did not succeed this time. All muggle borns and halfbloods, and anyone else who was petrified will be back to rights within twenty-four hours. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout have made the antidote with the mandrakes. You lose again Voldemort."

The ghost of Riddle laughed, "Mudbloods are no longer my target. I have had a new target for quite some time now. You Harry Potter are my new target. Why won't you die? How did you live? How did an infant momentarily defeat the greatest wizard of all time?"

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of all time!" Harry shouted back.

"Ha! Dumbledore has been run out of the castle by the mere memory of me," Riddle retorted.

"Dumbledore will never be gone so long as those who are loyal to him remain within the castle," Harry shot back.

It was then the chamber was filled by the song of the phoenix. Harry looked up and Fawkes dropped the sorting hat in his hand.

Riddle laughed. "So this is what Dumbledore sends to his great defender. A song bird and an old hat?"

At that moment Harry couldn't help but to agree and thought, _What the bloody hell am I supposed to do with this Fawkes? Severus is always joking stuffing the bird and eating him for dinner, and now I know why._

Before Harry could contemplate it any further, Riddle began speaking in Parseltongue, calling the basilisk out from hiding.

Harry remembered not to look the monster in the eyes and began shouting at it to stop in parseltongue; however, the enormous snake continued after him.

Riddle laughing said, "He will not listen to you Potter. He only responds to the heir of Slytherin. I am his master!"

_This is not good,_ Harry thought as he began running towards the tunnels.

* * *

Ron flew quickly out of the entrance to the chamber and immediately to the dungeons.

"Professor Snape! PROFESSOR SNAPE!" Ron shouted.

The door to Snape's quarters flew open assuming it was one of his Slytherins on the other side. "What do you want ….Weasley. What are you doing out of your dorm this time of night? We made it perfectly clear all students were to remain in their dormitories!"

"It's Harry sir," Ron panted out. "We found the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. He went after Ginny! The rubble separated us….I don't know…He told me to come here and…" Ron was no longer putting together coherent sentences.

It was just by chance that Severus was in his quarters when Ron arrived. He was going to attempt to floo Lucius and see if he had any information regarding the chamber.

"Slow down Weasley. Where is the entrance to the chamber?" Severus said attempting to remain calm.

"The girls' lavatory. Second Floor. I'm coming with you sir," Ron said mustering all of his Gryffindor bravado.

Severus gave Ron a glare that even death eaters cringed under, "You most certainly will be accompanying me to the second floor. You Mr. Weasley will not leave my sight unless it is upon my direction."

Ron gulped and gave a curt nod.

Ron and Severus made their way up to the girls' lavatory, "How do we enter into the chamber Mr. Weasley."

Ron looked at Severus and jumped down into the black tunnel again.

Severus rolled his eyes, _Merlin save me from impulsive Gryffindors _and he too jumped in behind the second year.

Once at the bottom, Lockhart had regained consciousness.

"Oh, and who are you? You are a rather attractive wizard?" Lockhart asked Snape.

Snape shot Ron a questioning albeit disgusted look.

"His memory charm backfired. He doesn't remember a thing," Ron said with a shrug.

Lockhart spoke again, "Do you live here?"

Severus had enough, "No I do not. _Stupefy!_" And once again Lockhart was sent to the realm of the unconscious.

Ron couldn't help but say, "I never get tired of seeing you do that to him sir."

"I take it this is the rubble you were rambling about?" Severus growled out.

"Yeah, Harry is on the other side. He told me to find you or McGonagall."

Severus did not bother to correct the way he addressed Minerva. Time was of the essence and he did not want to waste any more.

"Weasley!" Severus said abruptly making sure he had the red head's complete attention. "You will remain here. You will not move. Am. I. Clear?"

"Harry's my best mate. I'm not about to stay here…." Ron was cut off.

"That's all I needed to know," Severus said before seating Ron on the chamber floor and keeping him in place with a sticking charm.

Severus stood before the rubble, "_Bombarda!"_

The rubble crumbled and Snape made his way through.

He sprinted through the tunnels and when he reached the circular opening he did a double take to confirm he was seeing what he thought he was.

Harry was on top of a stone sculpture which had been carved into the stone wall. There was a sixty foot snake, a basilisk Severus realized, and Harry who was still a few inches shy of five feet was face to face with the beast with a sword in hand.

_What is the little idiot thinking! If he doesn't die here, I'm going to kill him._

Just as Severus was about to shout for Harry to move the Basilisk lunged forward and Harry drove the sword through the beasts head via the roof of his open mouth.

The giant serpent thrashed around before collapsing into the murky water beneath it. It was then Severus realized that they were not alone. A young man emerged from the shadows, enraged yelling, "NO! Damn you Potter! But you will die!"

Severus sent a curse into the young man, but it flew right through him.

"Severus! My faithful servant. You must help me. Kill the boy and you will be rewarded," Riddle instructed.

Severus realized then that this essence of a man was the young Voldemort, Tom Riddle.

"Believe me My Lord when I say I will make sure he suffers greatly," Severus responded.

"Severus," Harry choked out.

Severus turned on his heel to see Harry grasping his arm. There was a fang from the basilisk embedded in his arm.

Harry dropped to his knees beside Ginny, "Sev I'm too late. Can you help her? Voldemort is killing her," Harry pleaded.

Severus looked from Ginny to Harry. Severus needed answers quickly. "How do you know he is Voldemort?"

"I spoke to him in the diary knowing him as Tom Riddle…He told me tonight he was Voldemort," Harry said breathing heavily. He could feel unconsciousness approaching.

"Where is this diary?" Severus asked grabbing Harry by the shoulders, kneeling in front of him. "Stay with me Potter. Where is the diary now?"

Harry looked down and saw it in Ginny's hand and nodded towards the book.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. My loyal follower turned traitor. How…disappointing. It's too late Severus. The girl will die and so will Potter, and I will be returned to my corporeal form in only minutes."

Severus was very knowledgeable in the dark arts and had a feeling what he was dealing with. He immediately reached for the diary and turned to Harry, "This will be painful Potter, but stay with me."

"Harry," Harry said.

Severus nodded, "Stay with me Harry," and he ripped the fang from the flesh then drove it into the diary.

Riddle was screaming in agony and Severus pierced the diary once more, and the ghost form of Riddle exploded.

Ginny began to stir, "Professor? Harry?"

The song of the phoenix filled the chamber for the second time as Fawkes perched on Harry's shoulder, "You did well boy, but it was too quick for me. It's ok Ginny you're going to be ok now right Sev?"

Relief flooded Severus as he heard Fawkes and saw him perch on Harry's shoulder, "Yes Ms. Weasley will be alright as will you idiot child. I need you well so I can murder you properly. Fawkes if you will."

Harry gave Severus a questioning look and Fawkes began to drop tears into the wound on his arm. The effect was immediate. The pain that was once shooting through his arm and moving though out his body was no longer there.

"You really are going to kill me aren't you?"

Severus did not even justify that question with a response. His scowl said it all.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Severus guided the three Gryffindors and the incompetent out of the chamber and to the infirmary.

Harry and Ginny were given a mild sleeping draught by Madam Pomfrey and Lockhart was sent to St. Mungo's.

Madam Pomfrey checked over Ron and sent him to Hermione's bedside as she would be waking in a few hours.

After seeing that his little brother and his friends were being taken care of by Poppy, Severus sent a patronus to the Headmistress and they promptly convened in her office.

Once Severus explained all that he had knowledge of, then McGonagall sent for Albus who immediately flooed through. Minerva needed to make a visit to the infirmary and left the office.

Upon his arrival, Dumbledore explained that apparently Lucius had threatened the board of school governors if they did not agree with his petition to have him removed from the school. Severus again explained the events as he knew them to Dumbledore.

"How is Harry?" Dumbledore immediately asked.

"Your golden boy is fine. He is in the infirmary with Ms. Weasley and the two of them have been given a mild sleeping draught. He will not be awake for another couple of hours," Severus replied. "My position as a spy has been compromised."

Albus shook his head, "I don't believe so my boy. I believe that with the destruction of the dark artifact, in which I have only theories as to what it is, since Voldemort did not attain his corporeal form, he will not remember precisely what happened in the chamber as that memory was destroyed when you destroyed the diary."

Severus thought about it momentarily, and it made sense to him that with the memory of Riddle being destroyed the events that occurred during that time would be as well, and he gave Albus an affirmative nod.

"Are you injured son?" Albus asked visually assessing the younger wizard before him.

Severus uncharacteristically shuffled his feet at the question, "I am fine Albus. You need not concern yourself with me. I am more than capable of seeing after my own wellbeing."

Albus suppressed a chuckle at Severus' response. He knew Severus liked it when he fussed over him, but that was one of the many things Severus Snape would never admit, at least anytime soon.

Albus changed the subject, "Will Ginerva heal?"

"She will be fine, but Harry on the other hand will not be," Severus stated simply.

"I thought you said Harry was fine son," Albus returned.

"Oh he will recover just fine from the events in the chamber, but am going to murder that child the moment he wakes. Summon your pensieve and I'll show you exactly what I walked into. Summon your pensieve and you will understand why I want the insufferable brat to heal so I can take him out myself. He does not make my job in protecting him easy," Severus ranted.

"And if you think I am over reacting after you view the memory, and mind you we still don't have the complete story, then your mind is addled old man," Severus was cut off.

"Mind your tone Severus," Dumbledore admonished. "I wish to review the memory in the pensieve with you, but first explain to me what you mean by we don't have the complete story."

"We don't know how the imprudent brat opened the entrance to the chamber and whilst in the chamber he said he had spoken with Tom Riddle in a diary. The foolish, irresponsible, reckless child communicated with an unknown being in a book and revealed only Merlin knows what. My position may be compromised after all. We don't know," Severus said throwing his hands in the air.

Albus could see that the night's events had taken a toll on his eldest son. Severus was clearly worried about what Harry had gotten into although he would never admit it. Even after a year as brothers, Severus still had trouble expressing his worry and care for Harry in an obvious manner.

Albus knew that some things would never change, but thankfully Harry saw right through the mask, and with a heart so loving he accepted Severus for Severus, and the child hung onto everything his older brother said. In some ways when Severus was upset with him it affected Harry greater than when Albus was upset with him.

Albus decided he would watch the memory with Severus before deciding how to handle his wayward ward.

While viewing the memory Albus was astounded that Harry was wielding the Sword of Gryffindor. His boy was undoubtedly going to be a leader and a strong one. If Severus had not informed Albus that Harry was well in the infirmary he would have panicked when he saw the small boy stumbling across the chamber, falling to his knees next to Ginny with the Basilisk fang protruding from his arm.

Albus also took note of his eldest son's face. Severus was the epitome of calm in high pressure situations and this was indeed one of them—two children dying from different causes and the Dark Lord minutes away from returning to his corporeal form. Severus handled it brilliantly with his trademark sarcasm pouring through as it typically does when Severus is stressed.

After exiting the pensieve Albus said, "Well I assume I will be looking for another Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor next term."

Severus scowled, "Is that all you have to say? Did you miss the part where _your_ son killed a sixty foot basilisk with nothing more than a sword?"

Dumbledore had to agree with Severus; Harry had yet again acted rashly and recklessly once again. He thought he made his point at the beginning of the school year when he and Ronald arrived at Hogwarts in Arthur's Ford Angelia.

Dumbledore sighed, "No Severus I did not miss that part, and as you were here when I could not be, it will be up to you to punish your brother."

Severus raised his eyebrows in surprised but schooled his features quickly, "Very well."

"I will speak with you and Harry in the infirmary, but first I am going to have the board of governors convene and inform them of tonight's events so I can return to my rightful post as Headmaster and keep a closer eye on my boys," Dumbledore said.

Severus gave a nod of understanding and turned to leave the Headmaster's Office, "Oh and Severus."

"Yes?"

"Well done my boy. You saved two young lives tonight and destroyed what I fear is the first of many great evils to come. I am proud of you my boy," Albus said.

Severus felt the heat rise in his face gave the Headmaster a nod, "I will see you in the infirmary," and the Potion's Master turned on his heel and left the office.

* * *

Albus returned to Hogwarts with his position back in tact and went straight to the infirmary. He could not help the smile that graced his face as he saw Severus sitting beside Harry's bed watching the boy sleep.

Severus was watching him worriedly, "You can come in old man. I know you're behind me."

Albus conjured a chair and took a seat beside the Potion's Master, "How is he my boy?"

"He is well. He should wake any moment, and when he does I shall put him back to sleep," Severus said evenly.

"Ahhh, I see. I do think that a punishment is much more memorable when one is awake to remember it," Dumbledore advised. "It is never wise to punish out of anger dear boy. There have been many times I have had to give myself a moment before dealing with you son, and Merlin help us all Harry rivals your behavior. You two are far more alike than you will ever admit," Dumbledore explained.

"Perhaps you are right, but he will not be sitting comfortably for a while," Severus said.

"And that is acceptable. I do ask that you listen to your brother and find out the motive behind his actions before you decide his fate. Harry knows he is not to put himself in danger, and clearly he did that tonight. He knows the punishment for that, and it will be much worse coming from you than from me dear boy," Dumbledore explained.

Severus was shocked at that response, "Why would it be worse coming from me old man?"

"Harry looks up to you Severus not only as a brother but as a friend. He respects your knowledge as a Potions Master and Professor. Harry has spoken to me at times when you have given him well deserved smacks across the backside, and he said that the look on your face, that disappointment which always hurts the most. Whether you see it or not, Harry loves you Severus," Dumbledore finished.

Severus fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair mumbling something incoherently in which Albus caught words such as _absurd _and _highly unlikely _and _gone around the bend._

Harry started to rouse in his bed and Severus stood immediately without thinking. When he realized what he did he looked at the Headmaster, "Not one word."

Dumbledore shrugged, "I don't know what you are talking about Severus."

Severus put on his best glare for Harry, "How are you feeling Potter?"

"Harry," Harry said for the second time in a few hours.

Severus rolled his eyes, "How are you feeling Harry?"

"Better I think. Hungry but a little tired," Harry responded.

Severus began mumbling while summoning Harry soup and pumpkin juice, "He just killed a sixty foot basilisk and he says he's a little tired and hungry. Stupid Gryffindors. Slytherin would vomit the likes of you out its house."

A small smile formed on Harry's face. Severus was not happy with him, but he still cared about him.

"Dad?" Harry asked squinting over at Albus.

Albus stood and placed Harry's glasses on his face, "Yes son, it's me."

"Are you angry too?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"I am not exactly sure what I am right now as I don't know exactly what happened. Perhaps you could tell me now," Dumbledore prompted.

Harry glanced from Severus to Albus to his food and after a long sigh he began. He explained how he came into possession of the diary, how he spoke with Tom Riddle prior to meeting him in the chamber, how he knew the basilisk was travelling in the pipes at Hogwarts, how he found the entrance to the chamber, how he and Ron forced Lockhart down the chamber first and he tried to obliviate the both of them, how he discovered Ginny, and finally how he pulled the sword from the sorting hat and killed the basilisk after running and hiding from it for what seemed like an eternity.

Severus was seething and Albus was able to maintain his composure keeping Severus silent with a look.

"I see," Dumbledore said with a false calm that both Severus and Harry recognized easily. "So tell me Harry do you believe you handled the situation as you should or is there anything or several things you could and should have done differently?"

Harry hung his head. He had been feeling guilty about a lot of his decisions all year. He hadn't even told them about the acromantula nest in the forbidden forest. He hoped he would get away with that one.

"Yes sir. There are several somethings I should have done differently. I should have come to you or Sev when I found the diary, but I was afraid you would take it from me. I should have let you know when Ron, Hermione, and I figured out the monster hidden in the chamber was a basilisk and how we knew it was getting around the school. I should have told you when I was hearing things in the wall, but even Ron said it wasn't normal in the wizarding world to hear voices, and I didn't want you to send me away," Harry said.

"That is the most asinine thing that has ever graced your lips you reckless idiot child. You will not be sent away, there is no way you will escape punishment so easily. If you ever leave it will be on your own accord as I enjoy tormenting you at every turn you make," Severus growled out.

Those words gave Harry more comfort than anyone could possibly believe. Even though the words were biting, they were sincere. Severus did not want Harry to leave. He wanted him to be a part of his family. That is what Harry heard when Severus spoke.

Dumbledore knowing the dynamics of the family turned to Harry, "Is that all?"

"Ron and I did get an adult to go to the chamber with us…" Harry began.

"You, Potter, are more capable of instructing Defense classes than that imbecile. You couldn't have found a more incompetent professor to take with you unless you went to get Trelawney," Severus chided.

"Severus!" Dumbledore remanded.

Severus just shrugged his shoulders, "I will not apologize for the truth Dad. Sybil is just as incompetent as that grinning fool you hired."

Albus turned his attention back to Harry, "Once again Harry, your heart was in the right place. Wanting to save young Ginerva is very honorable, but it was also very dangerous. You had several options and several different occasions to inform Severus or myself about your suspicions, but I want to thank you."

Harry cocked his head and Severus looked at the old man as if he had finally lost all his lemon drops, but Harry spoke first, "Why are you thanking me?"

"Yes Headmaster, why are you thanking him?" Severus repeated.

"You must have shown great loyalty to me in the chamber as you summoned Fawkes to your aid. I would be pleased if I could view the incident from your perspective in the pensieve at a later date. I also want to commend you for your selfless bravery. That was no ordinary sword you retrieved from the sorting hat Harry; that was the Sword of Gryffindor. It only presents itself to a true Gryffindor in a time of need," Albus explained.

Harry felt a bit of pride beginning to swell in his chest, but it left as quickly as it came when Severus spoke, "Be that as it may, you were extremely reckless, and that does not excuse your behavior."

Harry looked pleading to his dad.

Albus held his hands up, "I'm afraid Severus is right child. You willingly and unnecessarily placed yourself in danger. Something we had a conversation about at the end of last year as well if my memory serves me correctly," Albus finished peering over the top of his spectacles at Harry.

Harry blushed furiously at the reminder. That was a lesson he did not want to learn again, but alas he was here again.

Harry resigned himself to the fact he was going to receive a well deserved spanking and asked, "When do I come to your office sir?"

Dumbledore responded, "As you were in Severus' care while I was temporarily removed from my post, you will have to ask Severus that question I am afraid."

"But Dad…He…He'll kill me!" Harry sputtered out.

"I'm sorry Harry, but it's only fair. Had I been here at the castle it would be a different story, and Severus will not kill you although I do not doubt he will impart a lesson to you that you will remember for quite some time," Albus said with a finality that Harry knew not to argue with.

Severus thought he would feel satisfaction that Harry was afraid he would harm him. Severus had never really given Harry a true spanking, just a swat or two on the backside from time to time to get his attention.

Severus remembered the Headmaster's words about how Harry looked up to him, and although he knew it to be true he had never paid true attention to Harry's mannerisms. The child looked like he was going to cry where he sat and he stopped eating.

"It is late Pot…Harry. We will deal with your punishment tomorrow. For now finish your meal and," Severus summoned a stomach soother which would make him drowsy, "and take this after your meal. You will come to my quarters directly after breakfast. Understood?"

Harry nodded, "Yes sir."

Severus noted that Harry not only called him sir, but he sounded so small. "Do you require anything further from me Headmaster?"

"No Severus, that is all," Albus said.

"Very well. Good night Albus. Good night Harry," And Severus left for the dungeons knowing Harry would be asleep within an hour when he returned.

Severus arrived back in the infirmary to find Albus still seated by Harry's bed. Severus made to leave, but Albus with a smile said, "Come on in dear boy, I know you are behind me."

Severus grumbled at the Headmaster repeating his words from earlier in the day.

"What's bothering you child?" Albus asked.

Normally Severus scoffed at the term of endearment, but said nothing of it confirming that there truly was something on his mind. "I just wanted to make certain that the potion did what it was supposed to do."

Even to Severus his reasoning sounded lame, but Albus did not question it and just let the younger man sit beside him and watch his brother sleep.

Albus fell asleep and Severus did behind him, but when Harry woke up to Albus early that morning, Severus was nowhere to be found. Albus assumed he stayed the majority of the night.

* * *

Harry made his way into the Great Hall where he sat with Ron. Hermione was no longer petrified but still in the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey was not allowing any visitors.

Ron had informed him that the Headmaster had spoken with his parents and they were in the infirmary with Ginny now. He was to report to the infirmary after breakfast.

Harry looked up at the Head Table and saw Severus talking to Minerva and his Dad. He told Ron he was required to go to Sev's quarters after breakfast as well. Ron cringed at the thought, "Tough luck mate."

"Tell me about it. Dad is bad enough, but Sev is going to kill me," Harry responded despondently.

Ron and Harry ate breakfast in relative silence and Severus made eye contact with Harry before getting up from the Head Table. Harry nodded and he and Ron left the Great Hall together parting ways.

Harry arrived at Severus' quarters and gave the portrait the password and entered into the study where he found Severus behind the desk.

"Sit," Severus said gesturing to the other side of the desk where there was an empty chair.

Harry obediently lowered himself into the chair not making eye contact with his older brother.

"Look at me Harry," Severus said in an uncharacteristically gentle tone which got Harry's attention. Harry was accustomed to the sarcasm, the snarkiness, the yelling, and what not, but this gentle tone, well it made him down right uncomfortable.

Severus noticed that Harry looked afraid. This was not his intention. He thought that by speaking in a tone which was not so domineering, it would comfort the child. "Harry despite your thoughts, I am not going to kill you. The Headmaster is here and he knows where I hide bodies, or rather where I make them vanish to."

There was the Severus he knew. Harry cracked a half smile and Severus continued, "So you do understand why you are here correct?"

"Yes sir," Harry answered.

"I know we talked about it in the infirmary last night but it was rather late. I would like for you to explain to me what was unacceptable once more so I can be clear you understand why I am about to punish you," Severus requested.

"Because I am a rash, reckless, stupid Gryffindor and I acted as such by placing myself in danger sir," Harry deadpanned.

Severus almost smirked at the answer, "Almost correct Harry. Yes you are a rash and reckless Gryffindor, and you did put yourself in danger, but let's be clear on one thing. I am the only one allowed to call you stupid. You are not stupid child. Despite what I say in anger, you are very bright which is why you will be punished for doing something so reckless. Plain and simple, because you are bright, you knew better."

Harry nodded, "I don't feel very bright right now."

"I wish I could say this will be the last time you feel this way, but unfortunately, I know better. I was your age once too and ended up in the same position you are in right now more than I care to admit," Severus revealed then internally chastised himself for doing so.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes, really. My…errr… adventures as Albus likes to call them were different than yours, but dangerous none the less and I answered for my reckless behavior just as you are about to," Severus explained.

"So what's going to happen?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.

"I believe you already know the answer to that. In our family what is the punishment for willingly placing yourself in danger?" Severus asked.

Harry dropped his gaze to his lap, "A spanking sir."

"Do you feel that is unfair?" Severus inquired wondering how he would answer.

Harry mulled it over in his head. Severus could tell he was trying to find a good argument to get out of a spanking, and each time he failed to find one it was written on his face. Severus had to suppress a snicker while waiting for Harry to answer.

Finally, unable to find a good argument, Harry answered, "No sir. I guess it is fair. I knew the consequences, but again I did not think before I acted. I guess this is kinda like what happened at the beginning of this year when Dad paddled me and Ron good for flying the car to school huh?" Harry said.

Severus nodded, "Yes and no. That Harry was stupid. Again as your brother I reserve the right to call you stupid where no one else does. That was being childish and impulsive. While this was impulsive you had good intentions. But I want you to remember that even though you acted with good intentions, good intentions will not keep you alive."

"I understand, and since I understand do you think I can go and we can just tell Dad that you punished me and you can give me really gross detentions," Harry tried.

Severus could not explain it but he was halfway tempted to let the little scamp off. He swiftly buried that thought. Anytime he had ever told Harry something, good or bad, he followed through with it. Severus believed in consistency with children, and the more he learned about Harry's past, he ensured he was consistent with Harry. Harry always knew Severus would follow through on his word.

"Nice try Harry, but no. You earned this one little brother," Severus said as he stood pushing his chair from his desk.

Harry's jaw nearly hit the ground.

"Why is your jaw on my floor?" Severus asked.

"You called me little brother. That's the first time you have called me something other than an idiot, brat, stupid, reckless, Gryffindor, Golden boy…"

Severus cut him off. "Enough. I get it. I won't let it happen again."

Harry looked a little shy and said, "I don't mind. You can call me that if you want to. I kinda liked it."

"_Kinda_. Your pronunciation is deplorable," Severus said dodging Harry's response.

Severus hitched his pants up and sat back down in the chair. "Come here Harry."

Harry stood and walked to Severus as he was pulling a paddle out of his desk drawer and laid it on top.

Oh how Harry hated that thing!

"Drop your trousers and pants," Severus instructed, "then over my knee."

This was the most humiliating part of the punishment for Harry. Totally surrendering control willingly because he knew he had indeed earned it.

Harry did as he was told and Severus helped guide him over his lap.

Severus never giving Harry a full spanking before had not realized just how vulnerable the child looked in this position and it actually tugged at his heart. What if Harry hated him when this was over?

Severus mentally cursed himself for having such reservations. He had been on the receiving end of a good paddling from Albus on many occasions, and he never hated Albus. It was his Dad. But Severus was just a brother.

Steeling himself Severus raised his hand and with a **SMACK! **he delivered a spank to the center of Harry's backside.

Harry gasped. He was always caught off guard with the first smack, and Severus continued to rein his hand down on the upturned bottom. **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Severus thought that this is where Albus would start to lecture drawing from prior experiences.

"You will not **SMACK!** act recklessly **SMACK! **You will not **SMACK! **place yourself **SMACK!** in danger. You will **SMACK! **find me **SMACK! **or Dad **SMACK! **should you find yourself in a similar situation." **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Severus could tell that Harry, much like himself, was trying to take the spanking stoically. He remembered what Albus would tell him that would cause the dam to overflow.

"I am very disappointed **SMACK! **in your behavior **SMACK! **I expect more from you **SMACK! **more from my little brother **SMACK! SMACK!**"

And with those words the dam did indeed overflow, and Severus stopped briefly reaching for the paddle on the desk. Harry was crying freely and he felt the cool wood against his freshly warmed bottom.

"You will receive twelve strokes with the paddle Harry and it will be over. I want you to know when I arrived in the chamber and saw you battling a sixty foot serpent with a sword I almost died on sight from fear. If you lost your life Harry, it would affect more than just you. You would be missed. You have friends, and more importantly you have a family now. That is what I want you to think about,"

Severus explained.

"I...I…'M sorry Sev," Harry sobbed out.

Severus had a new respect for Albus. He did not know how the man had put up with him and had done this for years.

"I know you are. We are almost done," Severus responded.

He lifted the paddle and it landed with a **CRACK!**

"Ahhhhh!" Harry exclaimed. Severus lowered it again four times in quick succession. **CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

Harry was crying out and Severus directed the last seven strokes to Harry's sit spots.

"Sev please…** CRACK! **I'm sorry…** CRACK! **Owww! I won't **CRACK! **Put myself **CRACK! **In Danger **CRACK!"**

Severus was trying not to listen to Harry. He did not expect it to be like this at all. He wished he had not given Harry a number but he had two more strokes to deliver and **CRACK! CRACK! **The final two landed quickly and forcefully to that tender area where the buttock meets the thighs.

This was the part Severus thought he would have trouble with, but it felt natural. He righted Harry pants and lifted the sobbing boy in his arms and patted his back while he cried into his shirt.

Severus did not say anything, he just allowed Harry to cry it all out. Harry finally regained most of his composure and rested his head against Severus' chest while the man rubbed circles into this back.

Severus was certain Harry would hate him after this. Severus knew from experience Harry's bottom would be sore the rest of the day. He did not think that would bother him, but knowing he was the cause of that discomfort did bother him.

Severus sighed, who would have thought that he Severus Snape would ever care if a Potter liked him or not.

Harry eventually lifted his head from Severus chest. He looked much smaller than twelve at the moment. "Are you still mad at me Sev?"

That was not what he was expecting. "No Harry you are forgiven, although you will have a week of detention with me."

"Do you still want to be my brother?" Harry asked in a very child like voice that Severus couldn't help but let the side of his mouth twitch upward.

"Unfortunately for you Mr. Potter, the Headmaster has made it impossible for me to be anything but your brother," Severus answered.

That confirmed it for Harry that Severus did in fact want him as a brother.

"I would like for you to floo to the Headmaster's office and allow him to see that you are in one piece. I will be along momentarily," Severus directed.

Harry flooed through to the Headmaster's office. "Harry my boy, I see that you have not been jarred and stored for potion ingredients. That is promising, very promising."

Harry permitted a small smile to cross his face although he was rubbing his backside.

Harry explained his punishment to Albus, who subsequently allowed him to take a nap on the sofa which is where Severus found him when he arrived.

"He is missing class Dad," Severus chided.

"Indeed he is but I believe he has done the impossible so missing one class will be acceptable for today," Albus responded.

"What do you mean he has done the impossible?" Severus asked.

"Ahhh, I see you don't realize what you have done. Harry explained to me his punishment and…"

Severus cut him off. "Yes I slipped and called the insufferable brat Little Brother."

"Did you? Harry did not tell me that," Albus said smiling as Severus groaned. "He has done the impossible indeed."

"Get on with the story old man," Severus urged.

"Harry said you gave him one week of detention with you," Dumbledore said.

"And I suppose your Golden Boy is complaining?" Severus asked.

"Quite the opposite my boy. He found it peculiar that you gave him only one week when at the end of last year with the incident with Quirrell you gave him two weeks. I say Severus, Harry has done the impossible. He is making you soft. I thought he deserved a nap after such a feat," Albus said good naturedly.

Severus grumbled out something about _meddling old men_ as he walked over to look at Harry who was sleeping on his stomach.

"You don't think I was too hard on him do you Albus?" Severus asked quite seriously.

"No son, judging by Harry's reaction you hit home with more than just the paddle. Your words stuck with him, and most importantly after it was over you comforted him and let him know he was still your brother. Family is as important to that child as it is to you. Keep that in mind when punishing him and you will be fine. You are a good man Severus," Albus said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Albus and Severus sat in the sitting room keeping an eye on the youngest member of their family while he slept. As Severus watched Harry he realized he was thankful the menace was a part of his family. He along with Albus would help Harry to grow into a strong wizard, because with a heart as genuine as Harry's there was no way he could be anything but strong. He would teach Harry Slytherin cunning and self preservation, after all it couldn't be impossible if Harry could find the soft side of him.

* * *

**This was written for those of you who requested more from the story line of Oh Brother! I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any more suggestions just drop them in a review. I will do my best to accomodate what I can.** **Thanks for the encouragement.**

**-Pup03**


End file.
